


Kylie and Ashley Chapter 3

by VannerWolf



Category: Futa - Fandom, Kinky - Fandom, Kylie and Ashley
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Futa, Futa on man, Futa on woman, Group Sex, Orgy, Sexual Content, Smut, Triple Penetration, cum, hotel smut, virginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannerWolf/pseuds/VannerWolf
Summary: The orgy continues
Relationships: Ashley and Robert, Kylie and Ashley - Relationship, Kylie and Paul, Kylie and Robert
Kudos: 9





	Kylie and Ashley Chapter 3

While Ashley works on sucking the other man dry, Robert sits on the head of the bed, squatting almost as he pulls Kylie along with him, sliding a finger into her ass, stretching the tight ring, pulling her over so her legs are spread either side of his, exposing her to the other two as he pulls his finger out, rubbing the tip against her ass hole "you ready baby?" he asks before nibbling her ear

She shivers "no. But I doubt you're giving me the choice" she bit her lip and watched him as he began to hump against her ass and push his way in "Hmmm fuck"

he pulls her down slowly, inch by inch stretching out her ass "Jesus...tight little thing aren't you?" he asks squeezing her ass cheeks, Kylie has quite the view, her girlfriend fingering herself while being throat fucked, gagging and choking, drool going down her chin "... Hey Paul, lift Ash onto this" Robert lets go of her as reaching around holding her cock out, a new mount for the smaller girl. 

Paul smirks and lifts Ashley and brings her over and begins forcing her down onto Kylie 's dick as he rubs her clit, Ash just pulls Kylie in clawing her back "oh fuck i can't take it! I-I've came too much" already? lightweight

Kylie smirks and kisses her and rubs her clit and spanks her and thrusts up and bounces in the cock in her ass

Ashley kicks against the bed ridding into Kylie, making the position they are in all the more bouncy and wet, the only hole that needs filling is Kylie's leaking, oozing pussy

Kylie moaned loudly and tried to bounce with Ashley as her cock pulsed and her ass gripped the cock in it. Her pussy throbbed. Begging to be filled as it leaked. She clawed at Ashley 's boobs in pleasure

Ashley goes red as she feels Paul mount up behind her, getting ready to join on, going to pound into Kylie "oh fucking hell, More!" such a greedy girl

Kylie moans as her pussy is teased.she struggles to remain aware of everything as her mind slowly melts to pleasure. Her mouth hanging open and get tongue lolling out as she pants and grabs Ashley 's plump ass

Kylie keeps fading in and out but when she snaps into it she can feel a shuddering climax in her guts, Robert is pounding her ass, Paul is in her pussy and Ashley is on her cock. Her mind is melting as she can feel any restraint she has melting away

She becomes a moaning mess as she yields to the three most amazing people in her world. Her arms going limp and then her back arcing as the climax tips over. Her cock shooting rope after rope of cum into Ashley and her pussy and ass clamping down on the cocks in her

as she goes tight, the thrusting, pumping machine slowly grinds to a halt, Ashley nearly falling off the bed, Paul crawling away in defeat and Robert just holds the large breasted lady in place, is dick spraying cum in her ass, filling her up.

She moans and shivers cum leaking from her holes and her cock quivering. Covered in a mixture of cum and juices. She stared at the ceiling and moaned happily.


End file.
